It's all Porn
by Randomusername12
Summary: SMUT SMUT AND MORE SMUT! Just short little supernatural drabbles, they can be paring and I am taking requests too guys
1. Chapter 1

Number 1: Destiel

They were led on the soft, worn leather of the impala. Both of them topless; Hands everywhere in their haste. They only had a short while before Sam would be back from the case. Just about an hour or so. Dean peppered kissed down Cas' smooth chest before sitting up to pull the ex-angel's jeans off. He slid the fabric teasingly slowly causing the man to practically whine in frustration. "Missed you so much" Dean breathed his voice rough and thick with lust. It only took a swift movement to remove Cas' boxers also. Dean too Cas expertly into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head in an even rhythm, picking up pace and taking the ex-angel deeper and deeper as he grew more confident. Cas' hands flew to Dean's soft hair gripping tightly, the hunter moaned in the back of his throat; the vibrations shot through Cas' body making him loose control. His hips thrust up into Deans willing mouth. He came hard. Dean swallowed around Cas until he was soft and sensitive. "Fuck" Cas sighed laying his head back against the car door. Dean chuckled before placing a quick kiss on the other man's chapped lips. "Never leave me again" Dean's eyes were pleading. "I won't I promise" They held each other close until there was a sharp knock on the steamed window.


	2. Chapter 2

Request 1:

00Q (it is a new ship for me and I did a lot of planning and research for this fic)

Q was sat at his desk one miserable November afternoon. He was quite content with his star wars mug of earl grey and laptop for company. It was silent in the office around him apart from the odd shuffle of feet marching past his door, and the steady *tick* of the clock on his desk which read 1pm. He was late again. He was always late. Q idly wondered what his excuse would be this time. He sighed deeply resting back on his padded chair.

As if on cue, Mr Bond stepped into the cluttered office. He was dressed in his usual (very sexy in Q's opinion) black suit with the crisp white shirt that seemed to repel dirt. "Good afternoon Q" Bond strode up to Q "I trust you have a mission and some gadgets for me?" He eyes practically smouldered as he spoke. However, Q was not taken in quite that easily. "Yes Mr Bond I do indeed." He pushed back from the heavy wooden desk and stood. He knew the agent's eyes followed him around the small room; He could feel the heat of his gaze on the back of his head. Q smiled to himself. He could read this man like a book.

"I feel as though there were other matters you wished to talk to me about" Q smirked turning around to face Bond; who had placed himself lazily on the edge of the oak desk. He held in his hand a crystal glass of what looked like whisky. "Why would you think that" Bond cocked an eyebrow questioningly, but there was a smirk behind his cool blue eyes. "Well with your…history" Q stepped forward until he was very close to the other man. "This tends to be the method you deploy…at least with most of the women you fuck," He stated bluntly. A flash of shock at Q's words danced behind Bond's eyes for a moment, before he regained his arrogant persona. "Oh really?" He chuckled. "Is it working?" he asked cheekily.

Before both of them knew it, Q had closed the small gap between them, in a heated kiss. Bond was quick to respond. Deepening the kiss instantly, massaging his tongue over the others teasingly. Bond grabbed Q's hips and pressed their hardening cocks together. Q practically purred at the sensation. Nevertheless, there was the damn fabric in the way; Q was hastily unbuttoning both of their shirts with nimble fingers. However, it was rather distracting to have 007 sucking light marks on the soft flesh of his neck. Once he had removed both of their shirts, bond ducked his head to trail kissed along Q's collar and down his chest. Q was helpless. His heavy breathing and low moans showed that. He practically squeaked when Bond palmed his straining erection through fabric "Off now" He breathed, Q quickly removed his belt and trousers, discarding them on the rug next to him. He did the same for Bond except in the addition of his boxers. His cock was thick and long, he had to be around 6 inches.

Bond turned them around so that Q was now bent over the desk. "So hot like this" he mumbled, running his hands expertly over the other man's body. "P…please" Q whimpered. Bond chuckled and pulled down Q's boxers to expose the pale curve of his ass. "Eager aren't we" bond muttered smirking. "Fuck you" Q muttered in response. However is breathing hitched when he felt bond's highly talented tongue begin to open him up. Then a slick finger pressed into his entrance, When the fuck did he get lube? Q thought to himself. Bond worked him agonisingly slowly, taking care as not to hurt him. Stars dazed him when Bond found the little bundle of nerves. Two fingers now scissoring inside him. Once he was fucking Q with four fingers, he removed them, earning a soft whine from Q.

"D…Desk" Q stuttered gesturing to the top drawer. Inside, he found a pair of silver handcuffs. "Oh you naughty boy" He mumbled, smacking Q's ass playfully, Q positioned his hands and let Bond securely cuff his wrists together.

By this time, Q was almost begging, and Bond was only more than happy to oblige. He lined up his cock and slowly pushed in; they both moaned in unison. "Oh fuck" Bond breathed grasping the smaller man's hips, steading himself "feel so fucking good on my cock" He began to move slowly, almost pulling all the way out before slamming back in. One of Bond's hands was fisted in Q's soft curls pulling him back as Bond fucked into him lazily. "F…fuck" Q almost sobbed. "Harder. Fuck me until I can't walk for a week." He begged. Bond sped up pace, trusting hard and as deep as he possible could, he hit q's prostate with every thrust and soon Q was cumming hard onto the desk's shiny wood surface. Bond's thrusts became erratic as he rode out his own climax.

Once Q was un-cuffed and they had both gained underwear, Q pulled Bond into a softer kiss. "You're amazing" Q sighed breaking the kiss "I know" Bond smirked, which earned him a light-hearted slap. "I look forward to our next meeting"

"As do I"


End file.
